What the hell?
by BookNNNerd1218
Summary: #2 - "All my life I've been good, but now, I'm thinking 'What the hell'" One-shot. Songfic. AU


**Hey, hey! I'm back! Did you miss me? Okay, this songfic was obviously inspired by What the hell? by Avril Lavigne. Its kind of goofy and the lyrics aren't meant to go with any of the paragraphs really... but the song was the inspiration so I put it in! Enjoy! BTW, this is a Non-Alice fic!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, Wet Seal, Claire's, Outback Steakhouse, or Avril Lavigne's new song: What the hell. I'm just a huge fan!

* * *

_**You say **_

_**That I'm messing with your head**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

* * *

Mikan Yukihara, a 16-year-old sophomore in high school was going through all of her yearbooks. Its was a beautiful Saturday morning and the sun was shining oh so brightly in the cloudless blue sky. As she flipped through her eighth grade yearbook, she noticed that she hadn't changed much. In fact, the only thing that had changed was her hairstyle, which changed when she reached middle school. Instead of her usual pigtails, she had started wearing her hair down with her bangs clipped up and out of her way. It hadn't changed since. She was still the innocent, dense, and carefree little girl she had always portrayed herself as. She then decided that she needed a change in her boring life. Her parents wouldn't be back until Wednesday, and they had left their precious only daughter a nice amount of cash along with a credit card for 'emergencies'. She would probably be busted when they found out she had used the credit card for a makeover.

* * *

_**All cause **_

_**I was making out with your friend**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

* * *

Eh, what the hell?

* * *

_**Love hurts**_

_**Whether its right or wrong**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

* * *

Mikan had a huge smile on her face as she glided through the mall up to the beauty salon doors, the first stop for her trip to the mall. If possible, her smile got even wider. This was going to be _very _fun.

* * *

_**I can't stop**_

_**Cause I'm having to much fun**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

* * *

Three hours later, she came out of the salon with pin straight, waist length, black hair accompanied with a few snow white streaks throughout her hair, her long bangs off to the left side of her face. Silver nail polish graced both her fingers and toes. Her big hazel orbs were lined perfectly with thin black eyeliner, her lashes were thick and perfectly black. Clear lip gloss covered her full pink lips and sparkled in the light. She wasn't about to load up on makeup when she obviously didn't need it. Up next, her favorite clothing store: Wet Seal.

* * *

_**Your on your knees**_

_**Begging please, stay with me**_

_**But honestly,**_

_**I just need to be a little crazy**_

* * *

As she emerged from the clothing store, she got many approving looks from guys all around. She was wearing grey short shorts along with a zebra striped belt holding them in place. A purple racer back tank top with a pocket on the left side under a white hooded sweatshirt, completely unzipped, was what adorned her torso, hugging every curve perfectly. Her smile was still in place, never faltering in the slightest. Next items on the list: shoes.

* * *

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now**_

_**Whoa I'm thinking: **_

_**What the hell?**_

* * *

Her favorite part of going to the mall was the shoe shopping. Mikan thoroughly believed she was made for shoe shopping. The best smell in the world was the smell of new shoes. As soon as she entered the shoe store, she felt like she was perfectly at home. What a wonderful feeling.

* * *

_**All I want is to mess around **_

_**And I don't really care about **_

_**If you love me, if you hate me **_

_**You can't save me baby, baby**_

* * *

Mikan skipped out of the store happily. She had found four _amazing _pairs of shoes and was wearing her favorite pair that she had purchased. They were tall, black converse that laced up all the way to her knees. To be honest, she had never felt so great in her life. She looked amazing and she knew it. She looked up at the sign above the door she was now in front of. Claire's. This store actually made her nervous.

* * *

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

_**Whoa, what the hell?**_

_**What, what, what**_

_**What the hell?**_

* * *

Right now you are probably thinking, _Why the hell would she be nervous because of Claire's? _The answer is quite simple. She was going to get her ears pierced. If that didn't hurt too bad she might even get her nose pierced. Maybe. Subconsciously rubbing her ears, Mikan took in a shaky breath and walked through the doors.

* * *

_**So, what **_

_**if I go out on a million dates?**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

* * *

The, now blacked haired, girl walked out of Claire's, happily swinging her purchases back and forth. That hadn't been bad at all. On her ears were two black garnet studs. She had even gotten her nose pierced with a fake crystal stud. This was officially the best day in all of her 16 years of life. Sighing contentedly, she pulled out her phone to check the time. It was 7:43. Her eyebrows shot up as she realized she had skipped lunch and was now practically starving. The food wasn't very good at the food court so she decided to go to the nearest Outback Steakhouse for a nice dinner.

* * *

**_You never called_**

_**Or listened to me anyway**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

* * *

As she entered, she noticed her best friend Hotaru Imai, along with Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, and Sumire Shouda, sitting at the bar, waiting for a table. She smiled as she walked up to them. In the back of her mind she wondered if they would recognize her. This thought made her giggle gleefully.

* * *

_**I'd rather rage**_

_**Than sit around and wait all day**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

* * *

Mikan walked up behind Hotaru and tapped her on the shoulder. Instantly Hotaru turned around to look at her. She took one glance then turned back around. A few seconds later her head spun around to look at Mikan again. "Mikan?" she asked with surprise laced throughout her voice. This one word made Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko's heads shoot up almost instantly. Mikan giggled and nodded at Hotaru. They invited her to sit and eat with them as she told them why she had gotten a make-over.

* * *

_**Don't get me wrong**_

_**I just need **_

_**Some time to play**_

_**Yeah**_

* * *

After dinner all five girls went to a dance club to have a little fun. As they entered a group of guys were practically undressing them with their eyes.

* * *

_**Your on your knees**_

_**Begging please, stay with me**_

_**But honestly,**_

_**I just need to be a little crazy**_

* * *

A few minutes later the group of guys came over and asked them to dance. Hotaru, playing the part of a chaperone, declined instantly. But Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko were eager to say yes.

* * *

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now**_

_**Whoa I'm thinking: **_

_**What the hell?**_

* * *

Mikan was slightly hesitant at first, but decided this was a change and that day she had been welcoming change with open arms. She wasn't about to stop now. Might as well go with the flow. She practically dragged the random guy that had asked her to dance onto the dance floor.

* * *

_**A**__****__**ll I want is to mess around**_

_**And I don't really care about **_

_**If you love me, if you hate me **_

_**You can't save me baby, baby**_

* * *

The music instantly took control of her body as she pressed her back into the guy's chest. He seductively put his hands on her waist as both of their hips moved in sync to the music. The music was beating loudly all around them as-

* * *

_**All my life I've been good **_

_**But now,**_

_**Whoa**_

_**What the hell?**_

* * *

Natsume work up in a cold sweat and jerked up in a sitting position immediately. Whoa. That had been one weird nightmare. It hadn't been a nightmare at first. Especially when he, rather he as Mikan, had gone into the dressing rooms. That was his favorite part. But it turned into a nightmare really quick. He shuddered at the thought of _his_ Mikan going to a club and dancing with some random guy. The whole dream had felt extremely real. _Calm down Natsume, _his inner self chided as jealousy surged up inside him, _it was just a dream. None of that really happened. Now go back to sleep. _His inner self was very logical. After regaining his usual calm he lay back down and pulled his comforter back over himself. Geez, how could _one _girl make him go positively insane, psycho, _ballistic_ even? Well, he _is_ secretly head over heels in love with her. He fell into a dreamless sleep but not before reassuring himself several times that it was just a dream.

* * *

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**Whoa, whoa**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**Whoa, whoa**_

* * *

It _was_ just a dream. Right?

* * *

_**You say that I'm messing with your head**_

_**Boy, I like messing in your bed **_

_**Yeah I am messing with your head**_

_**When I'm messing with you in bed**_

* * *

As Natsume walked into class on Monday morning, he noticed a whole lot of guys crowded around the desk behind his. Mikan's desk. Mikan. The love of his life. He walked over to the desk, looking indifferent on the outside, but on the inside he was extremely curious as to what was going on. He finally found an opening in the group and instantly crammed himself in.

* * *

_**All my life I've been good**_

_**But now**_

_**Whoa I'm thinking: **_

_**What the hell?**_

* * *

What he saw made his eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

* * *

_**All I want is to mess around **_

_**And I don't really care about **_

_**All my life I've been good but now**_

_**Whoa, I'm thinking: What the hell?**_

* * *

Holy mother of all bird crap.

* * *

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I don't really care about**_

_**If you love me, if you hate me**_

_**You can't save me baby, baby**_

* * *

His dream hadn't been any ordinary dream.

* * *

_**All my life I've been good **_

_**But now**_

_**Whoa**_

_**What the hell?**_

* * *

It had been a vision.

* * *

_**La, la, la, la,**_

_**La, la, la, la,**_

_**La, la, la, la, **_

_**La, la, la, LA!**_

* * *

**Whew, almost five pages! So yeah as I said the lyrics written down do not go with the paragraphs. Don't ask me what her parents are doing while they are away, I was to lazy to think of a good reason. You can decide what they are doing. This is a fic where Natsume hasn't confessed yet, and all parents are alive. And yes Natsume was dreaming about being her doing the things that she really had done. Oh, and don't ask how they got in the club, they just did.**

**So tell me did you like it? Did you think it was okay? Did you positively hate it? Drop a review please! I really want to know what you think! :D**


End file.
